


The Devil's Coworker is a Saint

by SerasLex



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dimension Traveling OC, F/M, Fluffy kitties, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polymorphic Cats, Religious OC, Religious Themes, Saint OC, Saints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasLex/pseuds/SerasLex
Summary: Viola has been in this game for over 500 years. Go to a different dimension, take names, kick ass. Which is normal for a saint her age, but now she has been given new orders in a dimension not too unlike her home. Only except for the fact that the barrier between the human world and Hell is super thin, allowing demons to not only directly affect the affairs of humans, straying them off of God's narrow path, but they infest the planet to the point where they are effectively a pest problem. An infestation that can kill many people if Viola, Jiggle Bean, Doll Face, and her new co-worker, Dante, don't exterminate it





	The Devil's Coworker is a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this OC is religious, and she is my version of a saint. If you don't like that this story centers a lot around religion or religious themes, then I suggest you should stop here. Otherwise, I hope that you enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment. Also, this isn't a true reader insert, but since you can place your name where Viola's pops up in your head, I'm calling it a reader insert.

The portal closed behind me as I brought my foot through, Jiggle Bean and Doll Face trudged on either side of me as they observed our new surroundings lazily. Grimy, old brickwork lay on either wall of the narrow alleyway we had appeared in. From what I could see, my cats and I had been transported to a large city, but which one was lost on me. We stepped out of the alley and into empty city streets. I turned to my companions. "We should try to look normal, guys. I'm already going to look odd enough on my own, with glowing orange eyes and all, so I need you guys to look like ordinary house cats." After a little more convincing and finally bribing them with the promise of a steak, Doll Face and Jiggle Bean had changed as I wished and crawled onto my shoulders. Although they huffed indignantly and flicked their tails as I walked along.

  
We had gotten two blocks in with not one sole person walking outside. The streets were vacant as nightlife was seemingly nonexistent. That was until I heard a girl shriek from the alley I was just approaching. I drew Lumine from its sheath as I made a sharp left into the alley. There a young blonde girl was, crying and backing away from five skeletal abominations. "Help! Please, help me!" She sobbed as one swiped at her and she barely ducked in time, and kicked it in the shin.

  
In three bounds, I crossed the distance between the nearest monster and hacked through it from the side. It howled as it burst into dust and rags, though I didn't waste time to watch, and with the force and momentum of the follow through, I lopped the leg off of another that was taking a swing at me, then finished it off when I stuck my broadsword through the bottom of its skull as it fell. With a wicked shriek, it disintegrated violently like the other.

  
"Well, don't we have a party!" I heard a loud voice come from behind. Surprised, I spun around just as a blur of red stabbed a giant sword through a monster that was about to strike me from behind. "It's only a party if someone brought snacks, and little girl isn't on the menu!" I joked as I kicked a monster in the ribs and introduced its ugly face to the business end of Lumine.  Before I continue my telling of this encounter, let me tell you now, that Doll Face never missed out on a battle if she could help it. The polymorphic feline had turned into her leopard form and began mauling the final monster as Jiggle Bean, the lazy one, began to cheer her on from a nearby crate. After Doll Face ripped the abomination into dust and rags, I turned around to see the man comforting the girl. "There, there. See? They're all gone now. Nothing's gonna hurt you." The girl muttered something incoherent to the man as she clutched onto his shoulder, but Mr. Lobsterback shushed her.

  
The man in red wasn’t older than my father had been when he died, this white haired man had to be in his 40's or so, but with the white hair it was hard to tell, because it looked like he had a bad case of premature graying. When he turned to look at me, I could see he had a handsome, masculine face with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen on a man, save for when I think of Saint Joe, and he had a bad case of five 'o clock shadow that had gotten out of control. He stood with a smile as he effortlessly lifted the girl onto his back. “Thanks for the help back there, babe. What’s your name?” The pet name irked me a little, but I let it slide. I knew that this was the man I was supposed to look for; I felt the holy energies within me begin to pulse slightly as we conversed.  
“Viola, but my friends call me ‘Soul’.” I paused for a sarcastic curtsy with imaginary gown skirts, “What is yours, might I ask?”

  
His smile broadened to borderline goofy as he puffed his chest out slightly, although mindful of the shaken girl on his back. “I’m Dante, and this girl is Patty. How about you walk with me as I take Patty back home and we can grab some drinks or something?”  
By now, Doll Face had turned back into a white house cat and proudly perched herself back onto my shoulder, while Jiggle Bean nestled her chubby, tabby butt into the hood of my coat.

  
I recalled my orders from Gabriel, and recited them in my head. “Dante..." I paused, as if to think a moment, when in reality, that wasn't necessary. "As in ‘Dante the son of Sparda?’” His face turned slightly hostile as he got more into a defensive position. I chuckled slightly at this; a big, tall man like him intimidated by a short little woman like me was just too funny not to laugh at a little bit. “Relax! I’m not here to cause you any harm. In fact, I’m here to help you,” I paused to produce a scroll encased in an elegant, white cover from my black, leather coat, “Here. Upfront. No secrets. These are my exact orders from my higher-ups. Though we should probably get somewhere safe; popping that open here might attract more nasty things wanting to snuff it - and us - out.”


End file.
